


Marco Reus Commercial

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Television, mastrubation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Роберт Левандовски искренне считал телевидение проводником главных человеческих грехов: гордыни, зависти, гнева, уныния, алчности, чревоугодия и похоти
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	Marco Reus Commercial

Роберт Левандовски искренне считал телевидение проводником главных человеческих грехов: гордыни, зависти, гнева, уныния, алчности, чревоугодия и похоти.  
Кулинарные шоу, реклама шампуня, трансляции матчей, интервью знаменитостей — все это вызывало у него легкое раздражение, и хуже всего Роберт себя чувствовал, натыкаясь на рекламу с Марко Ройсом.  
Право, довольно сложно почти в тридцать дрочить как в пятнадцать, но после выхода проклятого галстучного челленlжа от «Хьюго Босс» Лtвандовски вполне серьезно опасался за сохранность собственного члена. Тогда, в две тысячи четырнадцатом, Марко и так был с ним везде: на поле, в душевой, в голове, в руках, а теперь, три года тому вперед, остался только на экране телевизора — в бесконечных выпусках спортивных новостей, в редких роликах, проскальзывающих между утренними шоу и шоу талантов. Они редко сейчас разговаривали, редко встречались, еще реже писали друг другу, поэтому теперь, чтобы увидеть лицо Ройса, Роберт, воровато оглядываясь, включал телек.  
Иногда ему фартило, иногда нет — жизнь бессердечная стерва, в чем-то дает много, чего-то отсыпает совсем чуть-чуть.  
Он самому себе не признавался, как это нелепо, дрочить на рекламу. Не признавался, а в глубине души знал, что это так: и когда удерживал член у основания, и когда сплевывал на ладонь, и когда двигал рукой жадно и сильно, вымещая собственную ярость через пустой и бесполезный оргазм. Когда-то (в пятнадцать) он еще находил в дрочке удовлетворение, но потом, распробовав, так сказать, всю полноту секса вдвоем, Роберт пользовался правой рукой только ради каких-то утилитарных соображений: избавиться от головной боли (кровь приливает к мозгу, насыщая его кислородом), скоротать время, хоть немного ослабить иногда подкатывающее возбуждение, мешающее связно думать. А ему было о чем, черт возьми, подумать.  
Роберт запутался, хотя и не должен был. Роберт устал и не имел душевных сил разбираться со всем тем бардаком, который устроил из собственной жизни. Роберт, в конце концов, любил жену и дочку, но при виде Марко, даже двумерного, у него пальцы на ногах поджимались, и в животе разливалось стыдное щекочущее тепло.  
Честно говоря, Роберт обожал Марко. Злился на него. Скучал по нему. Хотел его. Ждал чего-то. Уходил торопливо после общих пресс-конференций и снова возвращался на поле (а был ли у него выбор?) — чтобы забить, чтобы пропустить, чтобы почувствовать тепло ладони — пусть не на члене, пусть хотя бы ладонью, плечом, боком. Роберт понятия не имел, чего хочет на самом деле, а проклятый телевизор, мигнув рекламой чистящего средства, выдал ролик "Пумы", и Роберт, жалобно застонав, в буквальном смысле сгреб яйца в кулак. Ролик был короткий, спроси кто сейчас о сюжете, он бы неопределенно пожал плечами, хотя отдельные моменты и запомнил (или достроил по памяти?) — склоненная голова, светлая челка, прозрачные глаза, золотистая щетина на подбородке. Роберт толкался себе в руку через домашние шорты, через трусы, и вспоминал — соленый вкус, рваный вздох, короткий, подстегивающий окрик, мокрый неловкий поцелуй, совершенно неуместный после оргазма радостный смех. Воспоминания, такие яркие, вплетались в непристойные и стыдные фантазии, и Роберту уже совершенно не нужно было то, что сейчас происходило на экране. Он кончил быстро — реклама еще не успела закончиться, — и, обессиленный, откинулся на спинку дивана.  
В трусах было липко, на душе отвратительно, в доме, о счастье, пусто и гулко. Роберт поплелся в душ, чтобы смыть следы своего нездорового пристрастия к рекламе (конечно, к рекламе!), и именно поэтому пропустил телефонный звонок.  
Звонил ему Марко, который сидел этим чудесным утром четверга на своей кухне, рассеяно смотрел, как голые британские мужики готовят завтрак, и тут его основательно переклинило. Живо представив Роберта, на котором только фартук и носки, готовящего вкусный, полезный и калорийный белковый завтрак, Марко немедленно и остро захотел навестить Мюнхен, и собирался, как честный человек, Роберта о своем визите предупредить. Но, послушав некоторое время бесполезную информацию о том, что абонент не отвечает, Марко решил устроить сюрприз, и ему было плевать на условности, с этим связанные, но сперва стоило заехать куда-нибудь за фартуком.  
О, Марко был уверен, что Роберту все понравится.  
Роберту понравилось.


End file.
